First Impressions
by ennisjackgal
Summary: My entry for the It Started With A Handshake challenge on Livejournal. Ennis and Jack meet each other for the first time outside Aguirre's trailer in the summer of 1963.


**First Impressions**

_Who is this guy?_

_I noticed him after kickin' the truck, just standin' there. Ain't said a word...I was gonna go over there but he ducked his head; I know that one. He don't wanna talk to me. So I just look at him._

_Blonde curls...I bet they're soft to touch. But that won't happen; he's givin' me a wary look. Maybe he's not like that...but still. He sure is easy on the eye. Wonder if we'll get along?_

_He won't look at me now, seems too nervous about somethin'. But what? I didn't do anythin'..._

_I lean against the truck, watching him. He still won't meet my eyes. Sure is a quiet guy; hope the whole summer won't be like this. Could do with someone to talk to up there, maybe even..._

_No, I can't go thinkin' like that. He ain't that way, I don't think. I sure am, though...can't help it.. Wonder what his name is?_

_He just glanced at me...got deep brown eyes. They're pretty nice, I guess. Like...chocolate or somethin', I dunno. Looks good with his hair...for God's sake, Twist. Can't go fallin' for him before you even know his name. You don't know this guy._

_Didn't get chance to shave this mornin', reckon I can do it before Aguirre gets here. Wonder what that guy's gonna think...that I'm doin' it for him, to make him notice me? Not a bad idea. _

_I look around, trying to decide. Would he say anythin' if I started shavin'? Looks like he wouldn't even say boo to a ghost, real quiet guy over there. What's with him? _

_I watch him in the mirror while I'm shavin'; he sat on the steps but ain't lookin' at me. Maybe he ain't interested or just ain't confident enough to show it. Got a few months up there...maybe there's time to draw him outta that shell. Pretty sure we can be friends at least._

_Aguirre arrives an' we follow him inside. I keep glancing at the other guy when the old goat's on the phone; still won't look at me. The longer he keeps quiet, the more I wanna talk to him. What's happenin' to me?_

_We're told about the job an' what we gotta do; I hate it when Aguirre puts me down like that. Ain't right for him to make us break the rules, either. An' it looks as if me an' the other guy won't be spendin' much time together either, bein' in different places. Damn._

_We get outside an' I light a smoke, wonderin' how we're gonna spend the day. Maybe I'll take him to that bar in town._

_I hold out my hand to him, tryin' to make contact. _"Jack Twist."

"Ennis." _His hand's warm an' he's lookin' at me. Damn again. _

"Your folks just stop at Ennis?" _I try a friendly smile but he don't respond._

"Del Mar." _Strange name...but I like it._

"Well, nice to know you Ennis Del Mar." _Lookin' forward to this summer now._

* * *

_Who is this guy?_

_He got outta that truck an' kicked it; the engine was dyin' when he drove it up. Now he's just been lookin' at me, dunno why. He don't look queer, but then Earl an' Rich didn't. He tried walkin' to me, but I looked down. Sure as hell don't wanna talk to him if he's that way. _

_Fuck, I'm gonna be stuck up there with him by the looks of it. He better not try nothin'; I'll break his legs if he does._

_I can see his eyes; real deep blue like that sky. Alma's eyes ain't like that...stop it. I sure as hell ain't that way an' he can't make me. Gettin' married after this job; that's why I'm here. I wanna marry Alma, I..._

_He's leanin' against that damn truck, drapin' himself across...is he...? He's lookin' at me. What's he tryin' to do? Why is he lookin' at me like that?_

_Can't look at them eyes; reckon I could drown in 'em. Quit thinkin' that way! You ain't like that, Del Mar. Don't let him go thinkin' that you are; he'll...try somethin'. Don't want no funny business...but those eyes...stop it!_

_What the hell's happenin'? Why can't I stop lookin' at him? What's wrong with me? An' why does he keep lookin' at me?_

_He's shavin' now; maybe he didn't get time this mornin'. He took his hat off; got dark brown hair, looks kinda...soft an' shiny. Alma's hair ain't like that...knock it off. Wonder what it feels like...? Can't think that way._

_The boss is here an' the other guy stands up, puttin' his hat back on. We follow him into that trailer an' he tells us what we've gotta do. I look at the other guy when Aguirre's on the phone; he seems kinda quiet now. Looks like he was here last year an' already knows this stuff. Reckon we could be friends, if I could stop starin' at him. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm doin' this to get some money before marryin' Alma an' I'm starin' at the guy I gotta work with. _

_Glad to get outside in the air again, followin' the other guy down the steps an' keepin' my eyes above his waist. Snap out of it!_

"Jack Twist." _He's stickin' his hand out an' I shake it; he feels warm. It's...nice. He sure is friendly._

"Ennis."

"Your folks just stop at Ennis?" _He's smilin'...an' I'm starin' at his dimples. Get a grip on yourself! You ain't that way, even if he is. Gotta make sure he gets the message..._

"Del Mar." _Make myself stop lookin' at him, but he's still watchin' me. Why? What does he want? Does he wanna invite me in his truck or somethin'? Is he really queer?_

"Well, nice to know you Ennis Del Mar." _He's turned away; those eyes look like they can see right through me. Hope he don't know what I'm thinkin'. Kinda lookin' forward to this summer, though. _


End file.
